An Administrative Core will coordinate and facilitate all activities within the U19 HIPC Group. This Core will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, and utilization of institutional resources. The Administrative Core will provide oversight and consultation to each of the Research and Scientific Core Projects to ensure that scientific objectives are met and that there is optimal utilization of resources. Specifically, the Administrative Core will: monitor and assist each group so that their goals are achieved and emergent problems are expeditiously addressed; provide fiscal management and ensure cost-effective utilization of U19 resources; promote the communication and dissemination of research and technology; and organize the presentation and publication of data. This Core will also ensure data sharing, protection of intellectual property, and long-term data storage in coordination with the Data Repository.